I Can Save You
by Irish Bug
Summary: Lost Boys fic "Stupid Frog," they say to me, "Stupid Frog and your stupid family." But I just ignore them. They don't know nothing, and I hope they get bit first. PG-13 for swaring
1. How Horrible Lives Get Worse

****

I Can Save You

By: Pip Goodchild

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys. I don't want to own them, but I want to own the Frog brothers. And Gora can own Sam, I suppose. Well, I suppose that means I don't own too much, does it?

A/N: OK everyone! My mum went on a Corey Feldman movie kick, and Lost Boys ended up being one of the movies I liked best! So, I had an interesting dream, and decided that it would make a rockin' fan fic! So, here I am, sick and bored, finally getting around to writing it! Here I go!

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

I love life sometimes. It's funny, you know? How one person can have no friends, but _she's _the only one prepared. _I'm _the only one ready for when it happens. When they come back. I know they'll come back, I just do. And I'm the only kid that thinks that. I'm the only one who keeps a weapon in her boot. My dad keeps several around the house. So do my uncle's and my aunt. Everyone thinks we're crazy, but we know the truth. "Stupid Frog," they say to me, "Stupid Frog and your stupid family." But I just ignore them. They don't know nothing, and I hope _they _get bit first.

~*.*~

****

Chapter One: How Horrible Lives Get Worse

"Bo, that's the fourth time this week you've been caught with a weapon!"

"It's not a weapon, Principal Aretki."

"I believe that this is a weapon." Muttered the young, red headed woman in front of me, holding up a long piece of wood, "This could be used as a seriously dangerous tool!"

"But I wouldn't use it!" I yelled, my face burning red hot, "It's not a danger to anyone if _I'm_ using it, it's only for emergencies!"

"And I suppose you think that there are vampires all around school?"

'Yes,' said my head, but "No," said my mouth.

"Then why would you have any use for a stake?"

"What if I told you it was for woodshop?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Well, that's because it's not true." I stuttered, giving in to Principal Arteki's evil glares "I won't do it again."

"Good girl," said Ms. Arteki, making me feel like a three-year-old. I could've killed her right then, and I _should've _killed her right then. I could've strangled her. I could've hid the body somewhere. Or, I could've staked her! No, that would be too bloody.

"Get back to class, Bo," said Ms. Arteki, "First period's almost over."

"All right," I said, looking straight into Ms. Arteki's evil, blue eyes, "But I'll have you know right now that Santa Carla was crawling with vampires before, and I don't see why I have reason _not _to believe that there are more!"

"There are no vampires, and there never were!" yelled Ms. Arteki, as I turned and ran out of the office, "Miss Frog, you get back here right now! Miss Frog!" I heard her yelling after me as I left. As if I was going to go back there. What was the point? 

As I rounded the corner to my locker, I stopped and checked to make sure that my other stake was secure in my boot. It was always the one in my pack that got me in trouble. My American History teacher had already got used to the stakes, and never really cared if he found one in my pack. Everyone else, though, sent me to "Evil Arteki."

I went into my locker and took a swig of water from my bottle. "I wonder how big that pile of stakes in the office is." I said, looking at the ceiling. I didn't exactly want to go to woodshop. It was fun, but the teacher sucked. "I think I'll just ditch." I began to walk down the hallway, but thought again and decided to go back to class. I already had a bad record, why make it worse?

I was always blamed for everything, being the oddball, the daughter of the oddball. I am Bo Frog, daughter of Edgar Frog, and I am not a normal fifteen-year-old girl! People really need to get that trough their heads. It's a little obvious, I'd think, if you looked at my clothes. Pants under torn dresses, disheveled vests, sashes around my waist and head, boots, raggedy cloaks, most things torn. I suppose I am eighties gone wrong, rock/grunge/my own style mix. I am insane, and everyone knows it. But some people still don't understand that I am different, and they shouldn't punish or tease me for it. My short, dark blond hair is a good target for ridicule. It doesn't make me look like a boy, like they say it does, it makes me look like I'm a weirdo out of the eighties. Like Santa Carla used to be! It was full of weirdoes, rockers, stoners. OK, so there are still the stoners, but it's turning into an almost normal place. The girls dress trendy and prissy instead of grunge, like they did when my dad was this age. I don't think it'll ever go back that way, and I don't think anyone else will dress that way or the way I do, save the few still like me. My father is still a child inside, and he's helping me as much as he can to bring Santa Carla back to the way it was. Except the vampires, we could do without those.

~*.*~

After school I darted down to the boardwalk and over to the comic book store. My Uncle Allan was there, but my father wasn't. I walked over to the register and sat down in my squishy chair, removing the stake from my boot and putting it in the pile of them by my uncle's shoe.

"Bad day today, Bo?" asked Uncle Allan, noticing my sigh and my frown.

"Yeah. Got caught with a stake again."

"Maybe you should stop taking them to school, then." Said Uncle Allan, being a bit more grown up than my dad.

"No, I'm staying prepared," I muttered, changing the song on the rock CD and taking the framed copy of 'Vampires Everywhere' off of the wall. My Uncle Sammy had framed that comic and put it up in the store, which he helped run. There would still be vampires in Santa Carla without that book.

Uncle Sammy wasn't really my uncle, just a very good friend of my dad and Allan. He started helping run the shop, wanting to help get the vampire message out, and soon spent much more time with my immediate family. I didn't see Uncle Mike or Star as much, but I still considered them family.

"Bo," came a voice from above my head. I looked away from the comic to see Uncle Sammy standing above me.

"Oh, hello Uncle Sammy," I said, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Sam!" yelled my dad from outside the store, "Allan, Sam, get over here and help me with this! He was struggling with a large box of comic books. I giggled as my uncle's rushed out the door to help Dad.

"Well, well, well. Little bull frog helping with the family business."

"That's Bo, you moron," I muttered, closing my eyes and snorting in disgust at the sound of Bobbie Leonard's voice, "Get out of my store."

"Why?" retorted Robbie, the most popular boy in school.

"Nice come back," said Dad, passing with the box of books. Allan and Sam laughed as they walked by.

"Because you don't like comics, bozo." I giggled. I opened my eyes, hoping to see Robbie's disgusted and confused face, but instead saw a look of horror upon it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I muttered, but he had already turned and ran full sprint down the boardwalk. I heard a loud, roaring laughter from behind me, and turned to see Dad, Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Allan all holding stakes and laughing maniacally.

"Good job, guys. Jocks deserve a scaring once and a while." I said, sitting back down in my chair.

"Oh, by the way, Bo," said my dad, "Your mom volunteered to decorate a table at the church calendar dinner, and she invited us both."

"But me and you don't go to church."

"I know, but she does and she volunteered. Her table is Easter, she wants you to help set up. It's tonight."

"All right, it won't be that bad, it's just the yearly dinner dance after all."

"Sorry, girl. She already signed you up to serve."

Great. An already bad day, and now I'd have to go serve smelly old people from Mom's church until ten o'clock at night. My life is just perfect, isn't it?

~*.*~

My mom and I went out to Big Lots that day and got a lot of Easter things. Luckily, it was the beginning of February, and all the cheap stores were full of Valentines and Easter crap. Some of it makes me sick. Pink bunnies and giant I Love You balloons. People are really insane, aren't they? Well, insane in a bad way, by my book. But after we got all the things for her table, we went to the church center. It wasn't the church, but the hall where all the events were held. I'd been there a few times with Mom.

"Alena!" said a woman, who looked about in her mid forties, "How are you today? Thanks for volunteering!"

"Hello Sharrie," said Mom, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good!" said Sharrie. She was too over enthusiastic and smiled way too much, "And who is this little girl?" Why did everyone seem to think I was three? I'm fifteen!

"This is my daughter, Bo," said Mom.

"Oh! You _do _know that she can't dress that way tonight, right?" said Sharrie, her smile faltering.

"Whatever you say, bitch…." I muttered under my breath.

"I know, Sharrie," said Mom, "I have a uniform for her."

"Dark pants, white shirt!" yelled Sharrie as Mom led me out the door. She took me back home, got the rest of the stuff for her table, and told me to wash up and get dressed. After she left, I ran into my dad's room, fell to the floor, and latched onto his leg.

"Dad, don't make me do it!" I yelled, closing my eyes and holding onto Dad for dear life, "Don't make me go, please!"

"Bo, what is wrong with you!?" yelled Dad, bending down and trying to pry me off of his ankle.

"There's an evil piss ass there and she's gonna work me like a dog, I can tell! _Anyone _who smiles that much is evil!"

"Bo, you're insane! Nothings going to happen!"

"But I don't even like Mom, I hate her!"

At this, Dad stopped. I could feel the familiar tears creeping into my eyes, and I loosened my grip on his leg. He bent down and ran his hand through my hair. I dove on top of him and hugged him with all of my might. I wasn't going to let go. I wasn't going to do anything to help my mom.

"Why does she still come see us, anyway!?" I yelled.

"Because her and I are friends. We're still friends, what do you have against her?"

"She left you, Dad. She left you for that rich hunk Charles and dumped me on you! She wouldn't marry you because of me!"

"Bo, I asked her to marry me before we knew she was pregnant. It's not your fault. I'm all right, anyway. I can live freer without being married."

"But she left me. 'Cause stupid Charles didn't want me! Why doesn't she go spend time with her 'perfect' children!?"

"You are the perfect child. She may not see it that way, but Ray and Rana are stuck up, spoiled twits. They're just like everyone else. That's how I see it."

"Do I still have to go?" I muttered, wiping my eyes and standing up.

"I already bought tickets from her for me, your uncle's, and Star. That's almost her full table, and the more people, the more money, the more the church buys."

"The more holy water to use," I said, starting to understand what Dad was saying, "All right, I'll do it. But for you, and _only _you."

I gave him a big hug and set off to get ready. I just hope she doesn't put me in anything stupid.

~*.*~

A yellow and white plaid frilly apron. She put me in a yellow and white plaid frilly apron! I can't believe this. Not only do I look normal and that ass hole Sharrie made me take the sash off of my forehead, but now I look completely stupid. Ray and Rana walked in through the doors in their perfect matching blue suit and dress, their perfect blond hair combed perfect, and their perfect faces smiling a perfect smirk. They laughed at the stupid apron I was wearing. I hate them. Twins suck. They think they're so much better than me, but one of these days I'm gonna beat them to a pulp! They're stupid thirteen-year-olds who weigh maybe ninety pounds, and I weigh one twenty, so maybe I should just sit on them and make it easier on myself.

"Why aren't Ray and Rana serving?" I asked Dad.

"Because they're stuck up brats and their father's an idiot."

I laughed as Charles walked in with my mother. His perfect blond hair was shining, his perfect smile glinting, and the suit that matched Ray's, Rana's, and mom's was perfectly pressed.

"He reminds me too much of Gilderoy Lockhart" I laughed.

"You're reading Harry Potter way too much, Bo." Said Dad. He noticed Uncle Sammy, Uncle Allan, Uncle Mike and Star walk in the door, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and sat down at the table. Charles tried to smile, but was having a hard time. He didn't really like _my _family. Well, screw him. I didn't like his.

"Bo! How are you, I haven't seen you in a while." Came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jason, a tall man with black hair and a goatee. He helped at the church and wanted to be a priest. He was also one of those people who appreciated me for me and liked my contribution to the world.

"JASON!" I yelled, giving him a giant hug. He was one of the greatest people I'd ever met.

"You're serving tonight?"

"Yuperooneeodoodles!" ((A/N: I love that word!))

"All right then, come on back behind the kitchen, it's time for dinner."

"The church is feeding us?"

"Yeah," said Jason, leading me through the doors and back behind the kitchen where there were several boxes for us to sit on. After a few people came out, Jason and I figured that the line would be short enough to go inside and have some dinner. I hope it's something good.

Spaghetti. Ew, how disgusting. I hate spaghetti. I had a breadstick. Woo hoo, what a meal! Well, after my enormous three-course dinner, I went out and began to serve. "Gimme this," "Gimme that," is all I heard. I realize that I'm a waitress, but people are just so damn rude sometimes! I made it a point to stay clear of Ray and Rana, though it was hard, since that was the table I was _supposed _to be serving. But everyone else just wanted to bug me for stuff and not their waitresses, I suppose. I was doing OK of avoiding the brats, until Ray's friend, William, grabbed my arm and demanded that I got him some ice.

"Yes your majesty," I said facetiously, bowing and walking away. I noticed Charles get up and follow me. He put his hand on my shoulder as I went to open the freezer by the door.

"Come outside," he said.

"Why the bloody hell should I come with you?" I yelled, putting a giant slab of ice in William's cup.

"Pretty girl," muttered Charles, putting his hand under my chain, "You're coming outside with me."

He was really scaring me now. I wondered why no one noticed him doing this yet, but saw that William, Ray, and Rana were all looking and laughing. Charles stroked my cheek, which made me very upset. It was starting to seem like he was going to rape me. I must say, I am pretty, but _I_ don't think so. I know everyone else does, but I really don't want to. I don't care about my looks. Uncle Sammy says I'm _ravishing._ Somehow I really trust his word, but still don't want to be pretty.

"No," I muttered, taking his hand off of my cheek, "Prince William needs his royal ice."

At that he took my shoulder and pushed me out the door. Oscar, who was taking tickets, was not at the desk, and Charles was free to push me around the corner to the right. Luckily, he didn't know that that was where the kitchen's back door was, and the window, fogged up from the oven and shrouded in the darkness, was barely visible. But I knew it was there, and I hoped someone would see him.

"Look, child!" he roared, pushing me up against the wall, "Next time you say _anything _like that about _any _of my family members, I _will _get you. I _will _beat you!" And then he hit me across the face. Not hard enough to leave a mark or make me bleed, but hard enough to hurt. He walked back around the corner and into the hall. I staggered in front of the window, noticed a shocked face through the glass, and a second later, Jason had run out and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Bo!" he yelled, propping me up onto one of the boxes, "What happened?"

"N-nothing,"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. But you have to tell me."

"All right," I mumbled, "Since you're my only friend, I'll tell you. My mom's husband hit me."

"Your step father?"

"No! He's only married to my mom! He's nothing to me! I live with my father, he's the greatest, and I don't need nor want another one!" I broke free of Jason's reassuring grip on my shoulder, ran bag inside, and began breaking ice into little tiny pieces for William. Jason, being a kind, caring, and knowing person, knew not to follow me, but to let me alone with my secret.

As I filled up the cup, a boy about my age, maybe a bit older, walked in and sat in the chair beside the fridge. "Which one, now?" he muttered to someone outside.

"That one!" came a loud voice from outside.

"Sh!" said the boy. I couldn't really see anything about his face, but he had read hair and British accent. "Which on?"

Someone from outside began to speak softly, and the only words I caught were "girl," "yellow," "the one," and "your first." These words were really strange, and I couldn't put them into a sentence. But then something dawned on me.

'Oh shit,' I thought, 'What if they're vampires?' At this thought, I rushed back to the table, gave William his ice, and ducked down under the table near my Dad. I took the stake out of my boot, and pulled Dad's face down.

"What is wrong with you?" he muttered.

"Those boys!" I said, "I think they're vampires!" I pointed to the fridge, but the boy was gone, and the boys outside had left also.

"There's no one there," said Dad.

"But there was!" I said, putting the stake back in my boot.

"All right," said Dad, "I believe you. Let's be on the look out, OK?"

"OK,"

"I'll tell your uncles and Star."

"OK," I said, standing back up, seeing everyone's eyes looking at me as if I was some demented alien, smiled, and scampered off to the kitchen. This was a very odd night, indeed. I don't think I'll ever go to church dinners again.

~*.*~

He knew what they wanted with her. He knew what they wanted him to do. They wanted him to kill her, and he knew why. It was for revenge. Revenge for their kind. They thought that if _she _was dead, it would make her family pay. Then they would see what it was like. But he didn't want to do it. Everyone else had killed someone, except him. He was scared. He didn't want to be what he was. He didn't want to kill anyone. Yet he wanted to please the others. He was feeling very miserable as the group made their way home, but he knew he had to do it. He had to go talk to her before he killed her. He had to make himself seem innocent, just like they told him to. And maybe he would do it. To be one of them, or out of fear, he did not know."

~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!! I love evilness. I'm gonna make this one angsty! YEAH! I'M GONNA WRITE AN ANGSTY STORY! I'm really into weirdness, if you want weirdness, you can read my HP and LOTR stories, too. I would greatly appreciate it. Bibi!


	2. Stake Me!

A/N: Wow, look at this! Another chappie from a lazy ass girl who never finishes jack shit. Wow, 2 swear words in a sentence.. That's not me! It's Nny.. Anyway, here I go.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"No.." I muttered. "No, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Robbie wouldn't leave me alone. I was just sitting on a chair in the store, reading a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (A/N: GO JHONEN VASQUEZ) comic, minding my own business. Why it's the football team's life goal to pester me, I'll never know.  
  
"Go away, Robbie."  
  
"What're you reading?"  
  
"A comic. I am in a comic book store."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Hey, back off." Came a voice from behind Robbie.  
  
"Eh, Dani." I said, getting up and pushing past Robbie. My two best friends had just walked up, and I wasn't gonna deal with the jock.  
  
"Hey Bobo." Said Dani. Dani was the sweetest freak you'd ever meet. She's just like me. We're the best pair of friends you could ever see! Yeah, but the other friend, Jeff, was a different story. He was strange, but god, he had some fashion issues. He went all out weird sometimes, but not enough! Sheesh.  
  
"Um, Rob?" Said Dani.  
  
"Hm?" Robbie mumbled stupidly.  
  
"GO AWAY!" The three of us yelled in unison, then pushed that bloated bastard into the crowd.  
  
"So!" I said, turning to Jeff. "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, "But have you finished number five yet?"  
  
"I'm on the last page!" I yelled.  
  
"nope, have to finish it."  
  
"Fine!" So I whipped open my Johnny comic and read the last page I was on.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I began to shriek as I finished. "But if he dies, how's there a six and seven!?!?"  
  
"Read," said Jeff, laughing his little ass off, handing me a copy of Johnny The Dead Homicidal Maniac.  
  
"Uh, the dead homicidal maniac?" I muttered. This was just strange. I know Vasquez is a weirdo and all, but the dead homicidal maniac? OK..  
  
So I diligently read and read. It was a very strange one.. It didn't have enough Happy Noodle Boy. My Dad was going to order more Johnny, but they came in late. Jeff had to get six from across town. For that, I will love him forever!  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"Daddy dearest?" I mumbled the next morning, laying in bed. "Can I stay home?"  
  
"Why, daughter dearest?" My father replied.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, Daddy."  
  
"Oh, Bo. Get up and go to school."  
  
"Ah, fine!" So I jumped out of bed and. went to school.  
  
~*.*~  
  
"No, Dani, that's insane!" I yelled.  
  
"But it's true," She replied, "They're taking it off the air."  
  
"Not funny!" I yelled.  
  
"I know! I can't believe it either! It's insane!"  
  
"No.. way.."  
  
"What are you two complaining about, now?" Said Jeff, coming up behind Dani.  
  
"They're taking Invader Zim off the air!" I yelled. ((A/N: OK, Invader Zim's been off the air for a while *sniff sniff*, but I needed a show that they would watch to take off. So, it's this! BTW, I don't own JTHM, or Invader Zim.))  
  
"Oh, God.." Jeff muttered, putting his head in hands.  
  
"Shut up, Jeff." Said Dani.  
  
"Guys, you know I love Vasquez. Well, Johnny. But Zim? That show is just stupid! It's pointless and.. Pointless!"  
  
He wasn't making his point.  
  
"It is not! It's the greatest show ever!" Dani and I retorted as much as possible.  
  
"No way! So dumb!"  
  
"You know how we are, Jeff." I said.  
  
"Yeah, Bobo and I are into that stuff!" Said Dani  
  
"Bobo and you are insane.."  
  
"Excuse me?" I said.  
  
"You-are-insane. You heard me."  
  
"I can't believe you'd say that to us!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, you are! Can't you just be a little more.. Normal?"  
  
"Normal? What the hell is wrong with you, Jeff?" I think this was turning into a battle between the two of us.  
  
"You could just tone it down a bit! I mean, c'mon! You have a mullet and Dani has pink hair!"  
  
"Yeah, so we express ourselves!"  
  
"YOU SCARE PEOPLE!"  
  
I stopped. That was IT! I didn't understand. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Look, Bo. Just, I don't know.. You're so odd, you freak people out! And, I mean, I'm used to it, but.."  
  
"But you just don't want to be around a freak."  
  
"No, Bo. That's not what I said."  
  
"That's what it sounds like, Jeff."  
  
"Well, if you think that, then maybe it's really YOU that doesn't want to be around ME."  
  
"Maybe I don't anymore."  
  
He just looked at me. He looked so hurt. And so sorry. I didn't know what to feel. I was so mad at him, but at the same time I just wanted to apologize and give him a great, big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'll be a loner. Seeya round." He muttered, and turned around and walked off.  
  
"Woah.." Dani muttered. "Those were tears. There were tears in his eyes! I don't thin I've ever even seen Jeff sad!"  
  
"Those are nothing compared to this." I said, looking at the ground, now clutching a stake in my hand. ((A/N: Sorry to brake the mood, but I just imagined her with a steak in her hand! Heehee..))  
  
"Bo?"  
  
"Dani," I said, whipping around, letting her see the rivers down my cheeks. "Stake me."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"Just stake me! Get it over with! I don't need to live, soon I'll just loose you and then I'll have nothing but a comic book store!"  
  
"Bo, you'll never loose m! I'm your best friend and I love you! Besides, if anything happened to me, you'd have you Dad and your uncle's! You don't want to die, Bo."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
"I hurt someone close to me! I hurt someone so close, there's no point in living if he's not here! Dani, you're me best friend, but I've always felt something for Jeff. I've known him since kindergarten, years before you! I don't know, maybe I like him.. But I can't live without him, Dani, stake me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"I REFUSE!"  
  
We stood still for a moment. The bell rang. I turned and headed toward my second period. Lunch was gonna be hell.  
  
~*.*~  
  
I didn't see Jeff at lunch. Dani spent it trying to convince me not to kill myself. I didn't feel like dealing with this, so I left and went to the band room. I just sat there. Everyone who hung out in there was looking at me funny. Whatever. I think I'm even too weird for the geeks. The bell for third period rang. Everyone got up to get their instruments. As I was getting my saxophone stand, Dani came in. Oh God, did I really want to deal with playing? Of course, I had to, so I got my baritone sax out and put it on the stand. I started playing, not paying attention to Dani behind me, her tuba completely silent.  
  
~*.*~  
  
Oh yes, I went from ignoring one to the other that day. Fourth period science. Jeff sits right next to me. I didn't say anything. Neither did he. I felt so bad, I should've said something to him. But, of course, I didn't.  
  
When I got home I found a note from my Dad, saying he went out to lunch with Uncle Alan and Uncle Sammy. Perfect, I thought. Just my chance. I walked into the kitchen and reached on top of the refrigerator. I grabbed my Dad's pain pills.  
  
I hope they'd work.  
  
~*.*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. OK, I finally did it. Lalalalala. You know, I greatly apologize to any *cough cough* other band geeks. I know that no one is too weird for us bandies. Well, at least the ones really dedicated who are always in the band room. Anywhoooo, I think the next one may be short when I get around to it. Bibi!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Stay

A/N: Alrighty then! I'm actually.. GOING! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!! I don't know how well any of my stories are going.. I'm so slow, OMG, blame band! It's all band's fault! I BLAME IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Oingo Boingo. OMG, but I wish I owned Danny Elfman!!!! Um.. *cough cough* Nor do I own Weird Science, Stay or anything else affiliated with Oingo Boingo or Danny Elfman.. Ooohooohoooh.. Don't ask..  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
I walked into my room and turned the lights down low. I took the can of black paint and paintbrush and out from under my bed and painted over all the areas where Dani, Richie and family had claimed random parts of my wall in red paint. After I had covered all the red up and let the black dry, I dipped the brush in the red paint from under my bed and smudged one word on the wall: Goodbye.  
  
I knew this was the way it had to be. I had no reason for living here. It was pointless, pointless, pointless. I had no one to live for, so why live?  
  
I thought those ten words as I opened the lid to my Dad's pills, and popped one into my mouth. They were large and hard to swallow. Pain didn't matter, though. I tipped the bottle upward and slid the rest of the pills into my mouth. I choked and gagged as I attempted to swallow all of the pills. As the last one began to glide down my throat, I went to my stereo and put in an Oingo Boingo CD. I turned the volume up as loud as it could go, and let the words to Weird Science soak into my mind, blocking everything else out.  
  
As the song pulled into it's first verse, my head began to pound. Was it really working this fast? These must've been some major pills. My mind was spinning, as Danny Elfman's words turned to mush and the room around me went darker than usual. Everything was spinning, and now was the time everyone regrets what they had just done.  
  
Regret. It was strong and it was weak. I regreted taking those pills, for I would never be able to apologize to my friends. But it was pointless, I thought, to revel in the past, for this is the present, and I have no future.  
  
I layed down in my bed and snuggled up in my covers, with my head in my baby blanket and my arms around my pillow. The words were becoming clearer now, I suppose maybe because I was dying. Maybe the whole world was becoming clearer.  
  
As Stay played, I began to cry. I was reminded of what my friends would say once I was gone.  
  
"One more night," I know they'll say, "One more night.."  
  
As I sobbed, I grew cold. I didn't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to make it stop, I wanted the pills to work faster! But the pills kept moving slow, my life kept going on, and Danny kept singing that song.  
  
"Damn you!" I yelled at me stereo. "Damn you, damn you, damn you! Leave it up to you to make me feel guilty about it at the last minute, Danny! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, make it stop!"  
  
I jumped up and threw myself at my stereo. In my violent attempts to stop Danny's hurtful words, I fell to the ground, unaware of my present weakness. And as I lie there, listening to that beautiful voice, my head began to swirl even more so than before. I tried to stand up, but it was no use.  
  
I lay on the floor, crying and cold, dying and praying for forgiveness. The world around me grew darker, and Danny's words grew dimmer and dimmer, quieter and quieter, until finally, they stopped. I tried to turn my head to see why it had gone silent, but I couldn't move.  
  
I heard someone whisper my name as I fell into a dark state. I was not dead, I knew. I was still thinking. But everything was gone. Everything was dark. I wondered what had happened, until I felt nothing at all.  
  
~*.*~  
  
It was all over. Over, over.. I couldn't hear anything. I had feeling again. Angel's, I thought. I'm at the gates. It's time to be judged. My name's been erased from the book, I know. I'm going to Hell for my suicide. Hell. Maybe it's where I belong, though. I am a piece of shit human. Or.. Was.  
  
'Maybe I should great the angel.' I thought. 'It's time to find my destiny..  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, hoping I wasn't in Hell all ready.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. Aaaaaah.. *hums Stay* I like this chappie! OK, for all those not religious or not Christian, when she says "My name's been erased from the book, I know." She means the book of life, where your name is written if you belong in Heaven. OK, so I'm done! Farewell, my good.. People!  
  
Best word ever: Doom!!!!!!!!!! *cough cough* 


	4. Angel?

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.. GO!  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
I heard a voice.  
  
"Look, just tell me!"  
  
That one I knew! That last voice, I knew it, it was my Dad! But. why was my Dad in Heaven?  
  
"I really don't know, sir." Said the first voice. "We have to see if she wakes up."  
  
Wake up? I was dead! How the hell could I wake up!?!?  
  
"Dad.." I tried to mutter. I don't' think anything came out.  
  
"What was that?" I heard my Dad say. "Did her lips move?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Dad?" I muttered again.  
  
"They did!" My Dad yelled. "Bo, wake up Bo! It's Dad!"  
  
"Dad?" I repeated, unable to move. I fluttered my eyes open, to see my Dad's head hung near my face. There was another tall man beside him in the background. Everything was white. "Am I. in Heaven?"  
  
"No!" My Dad shouted, "And you're damn well lucky, too!"  
  
"Wha.. What happened?" I muttered.  
  
"Smart, Bo," Said my Dad, holding up the empty pain pill bottle. "And what were you going to do if I hadn't had walked in when you passed out?"  
  
"Died."  
  
"Exactly, Bo! Died! Died and left me and your uncles and all your friends! Forever! There would've been no turning back!"  
  
"I know.. But I was just so.. Sad."  
  
"Sad or not, it would've been worse being sad and DEAD!"  
  
"I'm sorry.." I mouthed, as I closed my eyes and blanked out again.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: OK, that's just a little short one to.. Tide you over until I can figure out what to do next. Um.. Yeah. Sorry about the shortness, I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Um, yeah, gotta go, Bye!!!! *sprints away*  
  
Life is and orange. The nun was hitting on you? Let's all get head explody and go to the Green Dragon. Yeah, that sounds fun, let's eat the football team!  
  
~PIP, part of something I wrote while in a state of extreme boredom. The rest had to do with glasses, braces, pink hair, and some guy my friend talked about.. 


	5. Soup Is Good

A/N: And I'm off! And no, not to see the wizard, the wizard is a smelly old man with marbles in his mouth! *sings to the tune of All That Jazz.* Come on Frodo let's destroy the ring....*dodododo chch* And Gandalf smells! Thank you Gora, for those wonderful words!!!! ^^ Anyway, I have but one thing to say before I write the chapter: BIG FISH HAD BETTER WIN LOTS OF AWARDS! AND THAT ICLUDES TIM BURTON, DANNY ELFMAN, AND EWEN McGREGGOR!!!! Spelling on his name there, mates? Me no smart....  
  
Disclaimer: I own a recorder. WOOHOO FOR ME!!!! =D  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"No," I muttered, half asleep, half awake. This man was asking me questions. I think I died. I think I died in the hospital room after I saw my dad.  
  
"You're one ugly angel, mister," I muttered to the person as he attempted to ask me another question.  
  
"I'm not an angel, Ms. Frog." He said. "I'm your doctor."  
  
"Oh!" I said, "So I'm not dead?"  
  
"No, Ms. Frog, you are not dead."  
  
"Oh. Cooliez.."  
  
"So, Ms. Frog-"  
  
"Where's my daddy?"  
  
"He's at home, sweetie."  
  
"Why isn't he here?"  
  
"He had to go sleep while we kept you for observation."  
  
"Observation? Oh, ok then.."  
  
"Yes, now-"  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"You have a bedpan, Bo."  
  
"Oh, so does that mean I can make soup?"  
  
"No, sweetie, a bed pan is for-"  
  
"But I want some soup."  
  
"Well, you can have some soup when you get better."  
  
"But why can't I just make it in my pan?"  
  
"Because, Bo.. You make soup in pots."  
  
"Oh.. Can I have a bed pot?"  
  
"No, Bo."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BO!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ugly Angel Man."  
  
The man put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'll be back later, OK Bo?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, OK dude," I muttered.  
  
He walked away and I was alone. I began to whistle 'Give A Little Whistle'. I like that song. It's really cool. I felt really funny, lying alone in that bed. I think I could feel the bedpan under me. I hope no one was making soup in there. I didn't want to get wet. I really had to go to the bathroom, too. .. .  
  
~*.*~  
  
"Bobo?" I heard in my ear. "Bobo, wake up.."  
  
"Huh?" I said, fluttering my eyes open.  
  
"Bobo!!!!" someone yelled and I felt warm arms thrown around me.  
  
'Who is this?' I wondered, but then I noticed two pairs of arms were present.  
  
"Dani?" I muttered through the mass over my mouth.  
  
"Yes, yes Bobo, it's me!" I heard Dani's voice yell as the grip on me tightened. I felt a pair of arms let go and Dani's face came into view. Then the second pair let go and I saw Richie.  
  
"Richie!" I yelled, trying to jump forward. But he put out an arm and stopped me.  
  
"Rest," He said. "The doctor's say we can only stay for another second. But promise me you'll sleep."  
  
"OK," I said, wondering why he wanted me to sleep. I felt much better, but for some reason I felt incredibly stupid. And something under me felt wet.  
  
"Good-bye, Bo." Said Richie, kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"Bye love!" Dani yelled, hugging me and exiting with Richie.  
  
Then I was alone. I still felt stupid for some reason. And still wet.  
  
"Bedpan. .. ." I muttered, as I closed my eyes and kept my promise to Richie.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: Hehe, hehe, hehe. .. . WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!! Well, there's another one, mateys. Yeah, it was really strange. My friend Matt keeps asking me if he can use a bed pan to make soup. .. . Hehe. As you can tell, I was so not in the mood to write an angsty chapter. GOSH, I 'M SO FRICKEN HAPPY!!!!! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW BLEEDIN' HAPPY I AM!!!!!!!!!! OK. .. . *cough cough* Well then, seeya later!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you. See how special you are!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 


	6. When Alone

A/N: I'm off again. Maybe I should stop neglecting my other fics, eh? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys. I own my characters, that's all. I wish I could've made that funny. .. .  
  
This chapter is dedicated to me because I deserve it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And to Autumn: I like Bo's doctor's name, don't you?  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"No way...." I heard beside me. "No fricken way!"  
  
"Yes fricken way...."  
  
"Neato."  
  
"Wha's goin on?" I muttered.  
  
"BO!" Dani screamed in my ear. "You're alive!"  
  
"No shit...." I muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Said Dani, "I've just been so worried about you!"  
  
"Me too." Said Richie, smiling at me.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm special." ((A/N: THAT'S SO A ME!!!! I would so say that! ^^))  
  
"You're are special." Richie smiled, "So very special, Bo."  
  
I smiled brightly.  
  
"So Richie...." I muttered, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Me too," He said, getting out of his chair and hugging me. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"No, I blew it up."  
  
"No, you were right."  
  
"I was so wrong!"  
  
"No way, I was!"  
  
"Nuh uh, you were not!"  
  
"OK, shut up...." Dani muttered.  
  
Richie and I giggled. I was so glad the two of us had made up. I couldn't have lived without him. Well, obviously, look what I had done to myself.  
  
"Oh!" Dani yelled. "You're out in a week! I heard them talking!"  
  
"I get to come back to school?"  
  
"Yes! And look what I brought." Said Dani, reaching under her chair. She pulled out a black paper folder and set it next to me.  
  
"My music." I said, opening the folder. Inside was only one piece entitled Myth and Fantasy.  
  
"Literally." She smiled, handing me a bunch of staff paper. "You gonna take the time to finish it now, or what?"  
  
Myth and Fantasy was a piece of music I had been writing. Working the whole thing out on my sax, I then needed to write specific parts for everyone.  
  
"And," She said, "If you need help, I brought something else." She reached behind her and a large, reddish brown case was pulled up next to my bed.  
  
"Merve!" I yelled. Merve was the name of my baritone saxophone, and Dani had lugged the huge case all the way to the hospital just for me. "You really think I'll be able to play him?"  
  
"I hope so," Said Dani, smiling a little too much.  
  
"I still don't understand you band geeks. You're so insane." Said Richie, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't have to," I said, "Because you love us anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He said, laughing. "Where would I be without you?"  
  
"Dead in a ditch on the side of the road." Said Dani.  
  
"Why!?" Richie questioned Dani's conclusion.  
  
"Because, I thought it would be funny."  
  
"Ha ha, whatever you say, Dani."  
  
"And I say that!"  
  
"And I say it's time for you two to leave." Came Doctor Burton's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Awe, but doctor!" Dani complained.  
  
"Come on," Said Doctor Burton, "You'll see her when she gets out next week."  
  
"You mean I have to go a whole week without them!?" I yelled, sitting up and almost falling over into Merve.  
  
"Yes, Bo, I'm sorry, but we're going to keep you alone for a while. Watch you and let you rest, make sure you really are OK. You're very weak."  
  
"All right, Doc, we're trusting you." Said Richie.  
  
"You can trust me. "Doctor Burton smiled, shooing Dani and Richie out the door.  
  
"Sorry I called you ugly...." I muttered.  
  
"It's OK," Said Doctor Burton. "You were delirious. And I do kind of have a big nose." He laughed. I giggled a little and laid back down.  
  
"No, you're fine."  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What is that thing?" He said, pointing to Merve.  
  
"My sax."  
  
"That's a big saxophone."  
  
"Yep. At least it's not a double contra-bass. Those are big."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." He said, checking my I.V. bag. "All right, you're fine to go to sleep."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"It's bed time, you know, Bo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Well then, night Doc."  
  
"Good night, Bo."  
  
He left and turned out the lights. I wasn't tired in the slightest. I wanted to play Merve, but I would wake other people up. I thought for a long time about not seeing Richie and Dani for a whole week. After a while, though, I fell asleep.  
  
~*.*~  
  
I heard the sound of plastic hitting the floor.  
  
"Merve!" I yelled, waking up immediately. I reached over the side of the bed to see if it was Merve that had fallen over, but instead of feeling my rough case, I felt squishy flesh.  
  
"What the hell!?" I yelled.  
  
"No no no! " Came an unfamiliar voice rising from the ground next to me. It sounded like a boy my age. "I was never here!"  
  
"Yes you are, who are you! Get out of here!"  
  
"No, please no, don't yell!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I!? There's some strange person in my room!"  
  
"Oh please, don't let them catch me, please."  
  
I reached to turn on the light.  
  
"No!" Yelled the strange boy grabbing my arm. "Don't turn on the lights!"  
  
"Why not? I would like to see who you are."  
  
"No, you don't. Just leave them off." And with that, he released my arm. I quickly turned my light on, but all I saw were his coat tails flutter out the small window next to me. I stood up and looked quickly out the window. There was a large hill, clear of bushes. Anyone who had jumped out this window would've been rolling down that hill right now.  
  
"That's odd." I said, wondering where that boy had mysteriously gotten to and why he was in my room. I attempted to go back to sleep, but I felt too uneasy. I had no stake with me in the hospital, and something was definitely wrong.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: There, I'm done! I dunno how long the next one'll take, but I'll try me best! Seeya later, mateys! 


	7. STALKER

A/N: *Whistles* *Sings* *Quotes random Alladin lines* I've got Disney on the brain, so if Mickey pops up somewhere in this chappie, I am terribly sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned a poodle.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"Dad.... Dad, there's someone in my room! Daddy, get him out, Dad, help!"  
  
I woke suddenly. It was the middle of the night. Everything in the hospital was quite dark. I pretended I hadn't woken up, since Doctor Burton just walked down the hall and I didn't want him to worry about me. In the silence I heard someone breathing. I made sure doctor Burton was well out of earshot before I whispered into the darkness.  
  
"You're back, aren't you?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I hear you, I know you're here. Answer me."  
  
The breathing became steadily faster and louder.  
  
"Just answer me all ready, I won't tell anyone. You're back, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah ha!" I sat up in bed.  
  
"No no no, I just don't want to... I- I don't want to...."  
  
"Don't want to what? Scare me? Because you're doing a bad job of that!"  
  
"No no, you're brave. I know you're brave." I heard him step closer to me. "I've been watching you."  
  
"You were here last night."  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"And you've been watching me? Are you a stalker?"  
  
"I suppose." He said, stepping even closer to my bed. At this I gathered the covers around me and slunk farther away from this boy, almost falling off the other side of the bed.  
  
"Bo, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Errrr... stalker."  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to hurt you-"  
  
"Yeck!" I jumped and landed on the floor with a thud. The boy ran around and put his hand on my arm.  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
"I can trust my stalker, hm... no!"  
  
"Yes, Bo!" He yelled, pulling me up off the ground. "It may be wrong, Bo, but I don't care. I want to be your friend." He pulled himself a bit closer to me, letting the light dance across his red hair. He had a thin face, fair skin, and deep brown eyes, both of which were transfixed on mine. I stared for a moment at this strange boy, but soon tore myself away from his grip.  
  
"What is going on?" I calmly asked. Or at least what I thought was calmly.  
  
"My friends," Said the boy, "They wanted me to follow you, and they wanted me to do terrible things to you. But... I've been following you for so long I feel like I know you. And now I just want to be your friend. I've been terrified from the beginning, but I can't help it. I'm so scared that they'll make me, so scared that I'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want. Believe me."  
  
"Just tell me some things." I said, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dominic."  
  
"Dominic. Now Dominic, what are you, exactly?"  
  
"I'm just... Dominic."  
  
"Just a stalker?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And who are your friends?"  
  
"You don't know them."  
  
"What did they want you to do?"  
  
"I-"He hesitated, looked to the ground, and whispered. "I can't tell you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I can't. They... they'll kill me, for sure."  
  
"Dominic, do you want me to trust you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Kill you, OK? Kill you and more, OK? Are you happy now? You know."  
  
I stood there for a moment. Who wanted me dead? Why would they send this seemingly sweet boy to kill me? Boy, looks like whoever chose a bad hit man. Either bad or extremely good.  
  
"Yes, I am happy. And I think I trust you, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You seem... OK. And if I die, at least I'll know my killer was a nice boy." And I smiled. And he smiled back. It was quite funny, really. My stalker and I in a hospital room, smiling at each other. Me in my pajamas, being very short shorts and a tiny little tank top that only sluts wear out in public.  
  
"You won't die." He muttered. "I promise you that. I won't let them get you." With that he saluted me and climbed out the window. His head reappeared in the window frame in a few seconds.  
  
"How the hell?" I whispered. "That's a sheer drop!"  
  
"Strong arms." Said Dominic, though his voice showed no sound of any physical strain. "See you later, Bo."  
  
"Bye Dom...."  
  
He smiled and dropped. I ran to the window, looking over the edge. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"I wonder if he has a magic carpet...." I said, walking back to my bed, laying down, and humming A Whole New World until I fell asleep. ((A/N: And this is where Mickey Mouse pops in! ^^))  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun DUN!!!! *plays sax* I love me sax! I've gotten better! I can play Pirates of the Caribbean on it now, and pretty well too! I think it might be easier if I had a shorter reed.... Alto clarinet reeds are a bit long. But I have plenty cuz I get discounts cuz I am loved at the music store because no one ever buys alto clarinet reeds but ME! And you are SICK of my band geek ramblings. But I'm bored, so I'm going to ramble more. It's Tuesday.... I'm turning 15 tomorrow, yay!!!! Then on Thursday I'm going to Universal Studios, yay! Then I have ten more days of Spring with NOTHING TO DO!!!! Because Autumn is most likely going to be busy and my boyfriend is grounded and and and and.... *cries* Well, maybe Autumn won't be busy.... *calls Autumn* Wait.... I'm online. That doesn't work. OK, NOW I'm done!  
  
Tip of the day: Don't stab yourself. It hurts. Tip of the week: DO NOT let little children into your room. They rip up pictures of sexy red-heads and play with your knives. Tip of the month: Never EVER stop wishing me a happy birthday this month! Even though tomorrow if the last day of the month.... Tip of the year: Eat cheese. Tip of FOREVER: Please live. 


	8. Doc Burton's Insane Farewell

A/N: *Cries hysterically* I am SO BORED!!!!!!!!!! I have nothing better to do than sit around typing stories, this is SO SAD!!!!!!!!!! *Cries harder* I HATE vacation, I want to go back to school!!!!!!!!!! *Wipes eye* OK... I think I'm done now. Anyway, on to the next chapter. Oh, and these few chappies came up right after another cuz e stupid internet won't work, damn it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a clarinet. Woo, go me! =D  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
"I I I love little girls they make me feel so good!" I sang loudly. I could hear my voice echoing through the hospital corridors as I packed my stuff into a bag. "They don't care about my inclinations! They're not frightened by my revelations! They don't ask me questions, they don't want to scold me, they don't look for answers, they just want to hold me!"  
  
Just then my dad walked in the door, laughing at my singing.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" I sang louder. "Isn't this what life's all about? Isn't this a dream come true? Isn't it a nightmare too! Oh oh oh, I I I love little girls, they-"  
  
"Make me feel so good!" My Dad cut in.  
  
"I love! Little girls, they,"  
  
"Make me feel so bad!"  
  
I began laughing hysterically, unable to finish the song, as Doctor Burton walked by, looking at me strangely.  
  
"So, you love little girls?" He smiled at me.  
  
"No, of course not! I hate children!" I said, closing my bag.  
  
"I do!" My dad yelled, raising his hand in the air.  
  
"Child molester!" I yelled, jumping on him and hugging him.  
  
"Well, you are much better, aren't you, Bo?" Said Doctor Burton.  
  
"That's what the hospital's for, Doc!" I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Doc." Said Doctor Burton, "Hm, I could be something out of Back to the Future then, eh?"  
  
"Well, you're just as funny as Doc Brown!" I said. It was true, too. Doctor Burton truly was an awesome guy. Especially for a doctor. "But you're Doc Burton!"  
  
He smiled and looked at me, before erupting into laughter with my father. Gosh, this guy was insane. He was great, though.  
  
"Well," He said, moving over so that my father and I could exit the room. "Now I really know you're ready to go home. And you're going to be much happier, too."  
  
"You're the Doc, Doc!" I laughed, reminding myself to watch Back to the Future as soon as I got home. We walked outside of the hospital and out to my dad's car. Doctor Burton said farewell to us there, and I waved goodbye as Dad pulled out of the parking space and onto the main roads. I couldn't wait to get back to my room.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, now that I'm done with the next chapter I'll just have to write the NEXT one because my damn internet won't work. So you can't yell at me for not getting these up sooner, because it was not me fault. Soooo, yeah, I'm off.  
  
www.IhatethisfuckingworldandIneedsomeonetocomeandsavemebefore IdosomethingreallystupidlikekillmyselforothersandIknowIvebeensavedbutIhavent seenhimforsolongandIneedhimRIGHTNOWtoholdmeandmakemehappylikehealwaysdoesbut heisntherebecauseofhisstupidparentseventhoughIgreatlylikehismommybuttheyarek eepinghimfrommeatthemomentandifIhadseenhiswonderfulfaceatleastoncethisweekIc ouldjustrememberthatandIdbefinerightnowbutIhaventandIwontforanotherweekandit snotwhyIminabadmooditsjustthathewouldhelpsoverymuchandIknowIcanlivewithouthi mforwtoweeksIcanbutrightnowIneedhimsobadithurtsandwhenIsayithurtsImeanithurt sreallybad.com  
  
I did NOT just type that into my browser. I HATE it when I loose my temper.... I just got done beating the comp, and now my hand hurts and I'm very MAD and really, I don't even know why.  
  
~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~~*.*~  
  
A/N: You know what's kind of cool? I wrote this ending author's note BEFORE I wrote the story! Pretty weird, huh? Anyhow, over and out, land lovers!  
  
Pip's insane quote of the day: This is inspired by the fact that many people like to use some random body part of mine as a percussive instrument, i.e. they like to pound on my shoulder or beat on my stomach.  
  
"Wow, I'm a good drum. People like to bang me."  
  
^^ Hehe, it's funny. I say it aaaall the time. I wonder if it scares me boyfriend.... Nah, he knows I'm absolutely, utterly insane!!!! Isn't it GREAT, though!?!?!?!? 


End file.
